


Revolution, Take Two

by amelia_petkova



Category: Gilmore Girls, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Crossover, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelia_petkova/pseuds/amelia_petkova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>End of the World’s decision to move the duels to Chilton wasn’t his best idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolution, Take Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own either Gilmore Girls or Utena.
> 
> Timelines: takes place post-Utena anime series and during Season 3 in Gilmore Girls (senior year at Chilton).

The ring came in the mail a week before school began. It was ornate, shiny, and in no way coordinated with the Chilton uniform.

“Does everybody have to wear these?” Lorelai asked.

Rory read through the letter a second time. “It just says that these are for the members of the student government as a sign of our special status.”

Lorelai perked up. “Maybe it’s a secret decoder ring!”

“I should be so lucky.” Rory slipped it on. Oddly, it fit only her ring finger.

“Aw look, you’re engaged,” Lorelai cooed. “Let’s tell Grandma and Grandpa that you’re having a baby and getting married.”

Rory snickered. Then her eyes went wide. “Oh my God. All the student government members have to wear these.”

“You just said that.”

“No, _all_ of us.”

“Is that ring sucking away your brains or something?”

“ _Paris_ has to wear one of these.”

Lorelai laughed so hard that she nearly fell off of the couch.

#

There was a new headmaster present at the first day of school by the name of Akio Ohtori. He gave a speech about how excited he was to be invited to work at Chilton, how he hoped to further develop the students’ reputations for excellence, and frequently used astronomy metaphors.

“What happened to Headmaster Charleston?” Rory whispered.

“He probably got tired of the pathetic minds of most of our student population and took off,” Paris said.

“He did not.”

“The new headmaster’s kind of hot,” Madeleine said.

Louise curled her lip. “Somebody needs to tell him the mullet look is out.”

#

Rory paused on her way to English. “When did we get a rose garden?”

“More to the point,” Paris said, “are those blue roses?”

#

Rory knocked on the headmaster’s office door. “I got a note that you wanted to see me.”

“Yes, please come in.” Headmaster Ohtori smiled widely and gestured her to sit. I’m trying to meet with all members of the student council one-on-one.”

“You mean the student government?”

“Yes, just a slip of the tongue. They were called a council at my former school and I’m looking forward to continuing close involvement.” He glanced at a sheet of paper on the desk. “I’ve received reports of your devotion to extra-curriculars. Would you be interested in helping to care for the rose garden?”

“I’m kind of busy already,” Rory said.

“Are you sure? I’ve been told of your excellent attention to detail.”

“I’m not really good with plants. My Mom and I have black thumbs.” Rory warmed to her topic. “One time, our friend Sookie gave us a cactus because they’re supposed to be unkillable—just give it a little water and leave it alone. But it died in just a week. We’re like accidental serial killers of the plant kingdom. Your roses are really great but if you had me take care of them, they’d probably uproot themselves and run off in protest. How did you get green roses, anyway? Did you put food coloring in their water, like you can do with carnations?”

“That’s all right, Miss Gilmore,” Headmaster Ohtori said. “On second thought, your efforts on student government and the newspaper will be more than satisfactory. You may return to class.”

“Thank you.”

After the door shut, Akio took a swig of brandy and crossed Rory’s name off of the list of female student government members. The next name was “Paris Geller.” Akio shuddered and crossed it off as well. “Why even bother?”

#

A pair of shadowed figures appeared on the wall outside the library. One wore her hair pulled back and the other’s hung loose to her shoulders.

“The start of a new school year is always important,” the first shadow said.

“Especially if you’re in a new place,” the second one agreed.

“But can you ever really start over? Even in a different place, you’re still the same.”

“Au contraire!” the second shadow girl said. She ducked down and popped back up with a fake beard, large hat, and a clown nose. “With a clever disguise, nobody will recognize me! And now instead of a red convertible, I drive…a blue convertible!” She zoomed back and forth along the wall, making “honk-honk” noises.

The lights snapped on. “What the hell are you doing?” Paris demanded.

Madeleine and Louise looked at another. “We were—what were we doing?” Madeleine asked.

Louise shrugged. “I think we were going to pick up the _Oresteia_. Ms. Conlan said something about paying attention to the role of the Greek chorus.”

Madeleine brightened up. “That was it!”

“So do it,” Paris said.

As the three girls entered the library Louise said, “Has anybody else noticed the headmaster’s new convertible?”

#

Paris opened her locker and an envelope fell out. The note inside it read,

“As president of the student government, it is your duty break the shell surrounding the chick that is the world. Come to the rose garden after school today to bring the world revolution.” It was signed “End of the World.”

Paris ripped the note in half and threw it in the trash.

#

In his office, Akio stepped away from the telescope to beat his head against the wall.

#

Gossip buzzed around Chilton once again: the new headmaster had left and Headmaster Charleston had returned.

“I hope he’s okay,” Rory said. “I saw him in the hall earlier and he looked kind of shell-shocked.”

“I wonder where Ohtori went?” Madeleine asked.

“Who cares?’ Paris asked. “Good riddance. At least Charleston cares about our academic reputation; I heard Ohtori was only interested in funding for the fencing club and a planetarium.”

“There’s just one more thing I can’t figure out,” Rory said. “Where did the rose garden go?”


End file.
